


Two of Everything

by sunshinedaisies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Tiny Scott and Stiles, gets really sad later, it became 7 chapters intend of 6, its sciles if you squint a little, scott loves stiles ok there is literally no argument here, very cute children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaisies/pseuds/sunshinedaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott makes something, whether it's a clay pot or a card, he makes two. Because you're supposed to give the things you make to the person you love. So Scott makes two because there are two people in the world that he loves so much. </p><p>Or</p><p>Scott likes to make two of everything- until he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Scott makes something, a real handmade thing of questionable quality, whether it’s a clay pot or a cute valentine's card, he makes two of it. Two, because there are two people in the world that he loves the most.

In 1st grade arts and crafts, everyone gets the option to either make a little bead bracelet or a sock puppet. He makes a bracelet because "sock puppets are creepy ok." 

The first one he makes has pretty metallic pink beads and beads with hearts on it and a red button shaped like a flower because his mom likes flowers and his mom would love the bracelet he made. 

The second he makes with wooden beads and the same beads with hearts on it and instead of a red flower button to finish it off, he uses a green flower button. Green, because it's Stiles' favorite color and Stiles said he heard someone say that "human eyes can see more kinds of green than more kinds of red or purple or any other color" and that's why it's his favorite color now. Scott doesn't know if it's true but he's six years old and he'll believe anything Stiles says. Scott and Stiles are in different classes but during lunch, Scott gives the bracelet to him proudly, with the biggest, cheekiest, grin ever and Stiles is already pushing up his sleeve and is practically yelling, "This is the best bracelet ever! Green is my favorite color!" Later that day, Scott gives his mom the bracelet and she hugs him and wears it underneath her nurse uniform and tells Scott that she loves him so much. When Stiles come over that day, he and Scott's mom high five and show off their matching bracelet. 

The bracelet doesn't fit Stiles or his mom anymore but that's ok because other things have replaced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Stiles favorite color is green because when he does the string thing, green is good.  
> Hmm yeah this chapter is really short.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. Hope you enjoy :D

In 5th grade, before they graduate elementary school, Scott and Stiles' teacher (they had the same class this year) has them write two letters: one to their future self and another one to thank someone who helped them get this far in life. They don't have to give it to the person they're thanking though, just always keep it as a reminder of the things that that person has done for them. 5th grade wasn't very far in life now that Scott thinks about it, but to a 10 year old it was. 

To his future self, he writes a short note. 

"Don't ever forget to brush your teeth again so you never have to go to the dentist and get cavities filled. And I hope that you get to work at the animal clinic and play with all the dogs and maybe the cats, but dogs are way cooler. And always be best friends with Stiles forever. Future me, I hope you grow up to be really cool and do really cool things like going bungee jumping and monster hunting in real life and riding a really cool motorcycle." 

His second letter, he writes to his mom for always being there and for holding his hand during doctors’ appointments and letting him stay in the break room in the hospital when there's a lot of thunder and he doesn't want to be left home alone and then carrying him to the car when he falls asleep even though she works the night shift and she must be really tired. He thanks her for always making his favorite food when he's sick and for helping him do his math homework because oh boy, math got a lot harder when they started putting in letters. He would give this to his mom later and then his mom would put it in a pretty frame and hang it in her room. She says that occasionally she likes to read it again because it makes her laugh. 

And of course he writes a third letter to Stiles. He doesn't give this one to Stiles though because Scott knows that Stiles already knows how much he loves him and thanks him for always being his friend even though he's kind of weird and has asthma. Stiles makes a letter for Scott too. But Scott never reads the letter because Stiles keeps it and says that Scott should already know how thankful he is to have him.

Later that day however, Stiles tell him that one of the things he wrote was "You're my best friend and I'm thankful for you, asthma and all, and even if you didn't let me borrow your pencil in kindergarten, we'd still be best friends. Whatever happens in the future, you'll have me!"

And to that, Scott replies, "I always had you." And Scott would believe that forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know a lot of run on sentences. But hey this kid is in 5th grade. How much grammar is he supposed to know? (Besides, Scott always sucked at english so) 
> 
> (I'm kidding, I love them so much) 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wonder why I'm writing Scott as the cheesy cutesy one when it could very easily be awkward, loveable, spaztastic Stiles. But I figure, someone as loyal and loving as Scott had to grow up like that. Stiles- well I figured that someone that sarcastic and hilarious had to be shaped by events. Ah, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy!

One year, Scott forgets which but probably sometime before middle school, they make Valentines cards. Scott just learned how to make pop up cards so he makes one with flowers in it for his mom. Inside he writes: 

"Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
These flowers are pretty  
But not as pretty as you!" 

He was so proud when he thought of it that he thought about writing it in the card for Stiles too. But eventually he decided that it wouldn't match the cute dog popup inside (he drew the dog himself too). Instead he writes

"1, 2, 3, 4!  
You're a person I adore!  
5, 6 ,7 ,8!  
We'll always be the bestest mates!" 

His teacher helped him look up a word that rhymed with "four" for this one. Scott gives it to him with a lollipop, a green one because the green apple blow pop is Stiles favorite. Stiles compliments his rhyming skills and the really cool purple dog he drew. Then he gives Scott the chocolate chip cookies his dad helped him make. Stiles didn't make a card, but they hug each other so tightly that Scott doesn't need words to know how much Stiles loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not updating these on a regular basis. The next chapter will come within a week I promise! You'll see why it took me so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a very sad Stiles.
> 
> (I;m so sorry!!! I said this would be up in a week and it wasn't and I'm just so sorry.

In 6th grade when they're 11, Stiles' mom dies. 

It changes him. Stiles isn't making jokes anymore and his ADHD has gotten a lot worse and it's like he doesn't hear anyone anymore. He tells Scott about a week after the funeral that sometimes all he hears is someone screaming in his ear. "It's your fault!" Stiles repeats. " **IT'S. ALL. YOUR. FAULT.** " Tears pool in his eyes but the reason Scott is so worried is because he screams the words with a straight face. Like he rehearsed it. Like he screamed it at himself for hours. _Like he blamed himself for his mom's death._

Scott knows Sheriff loves Stiles too much to ever even think of blaming him. Her disease was incurable, after all. Scott only tells Stiles once that it could never be his fault. Stiles is stubborn, Stiles won’t listen. 

So the next time he says it, Scott sits with him and he holds the boy so, so tightly that Stiles doesn’t have to worry about falling apart; Scott is holding him together even if he can’t. 

And he does it every time after- for years. 

Sometimes on days when Stiles stays home from school, Scott finds him in his bedroom. Scott's bedroom. The first time, he's surprised but he gets used to it and Scott talks about school until Stiles falls asleep on his bed. His dad comes to pick him up when he gets off at work. Sheriff never wakes Stiles up. Just carries him to the car and then into the house and lets Stiles sleep until he wakes up in the morning. 

One day when Stiles is home from school, his 15th absence, they have a music class and are told to write an original song. It didn't have to be long and it didn't have to rhyme. Just a beat and a message. So Scott gets an idea and first, he makes a song for his mom. Scott doesn't remember the words anymore but he knows that he played it on a guitar, something he's gotten much better at now, and that he sang it for her to the tune of Yankee Doodle. The other song he writes for Stiles. 

And it went something like this:

Hey Stiles  
Do you remember when we  
First climbed up the big tree  
Your dad had to come save me  
I lost my boxers to that tree!

Hey Stiles  
It's been a really hot day  
Been some really sad days  
At least it's not a Monday  
Hey! Stiles please smile for me!

When you're down and you're scared  
Don't worry bud I'll be prepared  
I've got my mom's bat  
It's made of iron  
Oh stilinski don't ya know  
Through all the kinds of weather  
I'll be there whenever  
We will stick together  
Cause hey! Stiles you've still got me.  
(you'll always have me)

First, Stiles smiles. Something he hasn't seen on the boy for a while. Then, Stiles laughs, actually laughs, a sound Scott hasn't heard from him in week. And then Stile's is hugging him, laughing through tears that are either from relief or grief. But he likes it because after weeks and months of having only what seems like an empty shell of Stiles, it feels like he's slowly coming back. From then on, Scott plays it for Stiles whenever he gets into an episode and sometimes he changes the words a little to fit the mood better. Sometimes, he says "cold days" instead of "hot days" and more and more often, they sing, "been some really good days." (Now that he has his claws, he says I've got my wolf claws/ they're made of... something." Because honestly, Scott has no idea what regular fingernails are made out of.) Now, Stiles likes to sing along to their song. He changes all the "Stiles" in the song to "bud" or "pal" and sometimes he says "Scott" when Scott has a bad day and he changes the first verse to something embarrasing and funny of himself. 

Stiles starts coming back to class after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhh ok that song is actually to the tune of "tonight you belong with me" by the Lennon sisters. And making up those lyrics is what took me forever ugh. Listen to original song here- the main difference is that i dont repeat the last verse twice and then say the final line. Ahhhh maybe in one of the later chapter, I'll add me singing to it (but I'm awful, honestly awful, but for the sake of the cutesy song, I might.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8bmXG4MtPI


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I neglected this fic. College.... yeah.

When they start high school, Scott doesn't make a lot of little crafts anymore. But he learns how to make breakfast. So now he makes two of that. One for Stiles when he comes over in the morning and one for when his mom doesn't sleep in from her night shift. 

On Valentine's Day, he doesn't make cards for his mom. He buys them now and then he takes her out for a nice dinner with the money from working his job. Sometimes he makes her dinner instead. 

Stiles' presents are different too. They're not as grand, but far more frequent. They're simple, words unequal to what the actions really mean. Whenever he stops by a fast food place or a diner, he buys two meals: one for him and one for Stiles, regardless of whether or not Stiles tells him he's hungry. When Stiles wants to find out what his dad is doing, he always tags along even though it can get pretty spooky sometimes. (And they usually get caught by the sheriff.) When Stiles insisted on trying out for lacrosse, of course Scott tries out too. They're both terrible. When Stiles gets detention, Scott is usually right next to him even though Scott is usually innocent. So instead of making two everything, _they_ became the two of everything. Two peas in a pod. Rarely apart and never out of sync. Bad days, good days, stressful days, fun days. Scott and Stiles are right next to each other. When Stiles gets caught by a teacher, the first thing they say is, "Come on out, Scott." When Stiles gets caught spying on the Sheriff's field work, the Sheriff always says, "You two again" even though he doesn't always see Scott. Sometimes the Sheriff lets Scott go though because he knows Scott can get home by himself without being dragged into the police car with his best friend (again).

One night the sheriff pretends to believe Stiles that Scott didn't come along. And that night Scott gets bitten by the werewolf. 

It changes everything for Scott. Scott doesn't need his inhaler anymore and his senses have gotten a lot better and it's like he’s a superhuman sometimes. Stiles think it's really amazing and it is. It really is. But it's also terrifying. As a werewolf, he almost killed his girlfriend. As a werewolf, he can't control himself. As a werewolf, it doesn't feel like he's himself. As a werewolf, he almost ended his best friends life. Stiles. He tried to kill Stiles.

He hates himself for it. This is _Stiles_. His best friend since forever. The friend he tried so hard to make life worth living for and in one second of a monsters impulse, he could have- no, he definitely would have- taken everything away.

And it's that thought that tempts him. If only Stiles could protect himself from all the monsters that chase them around. If only Stiles could defend himself every full moon from Scott instead of just relying on Scott not killing him. If only Stiles were a werewolf too. But Scott can't give it to him. He's not an alpha. 

Until one night he _is_ an alpha and he still can't give it to Stiles- No. He **won't** give it to Stiles. He could die. He could end up like Jackson. It's a risk that outweighs everything Scott hopes to protect. And maybe Stiles doesn't think so but Stiles is already so perfect, ADHD, normal human being and all. He's the mastermind. He's the planner. He's the thing that keeps the group together because everybody loves Stiles. Scott loves Stiles. Stiles is his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me stuff. Give me feedback. I'll love you forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I start into canon here and goodness, I can't believe it's been more than a month and I haven't finished this yet. But hey, I updated!

Another year of high school and things seem less and less normal. A side effect of defeating the Darach and saving their parents? Most likely. Scott feels so tired, like he's constantly struggling to control himself. He sees it in Allison. He sees it in Lydia. He sees it in Stiles. Stiles is the worst of them. He's losing his grip on reality, unable to tell what's real and not real, unable to read.

 **1\. 2. 3.** They count. Ascertain that this really is reality. 

**4\. 5.** Scott wants to make sure too. 

**6\. 7.** Stiles slowly gets better. So does everyone. But Scott can't shake off the feeling that something worse could happen. No. _Will happen_. 

**8.** When things start going downhill again, he's almost not surprised. 

**9.** A werecoyote named Malia. A madman electrical engineer. Kira is... another supernatural. The Oni. And... 

**10?**

This can't be real. Stiles doesn't have his mom's disease. 

**10.**

But it has to be dream. A nightmare. An illusion of the mind that _can't possibly be any worse_.

 **10.**

But it does and Stiles, skinny, defenseless Stiles, _his_ Stiles... is the nogitsune.

Everything goes by in a rush after this discovery. The hospital scene, the arrow and coach, the police station blowing up. By the time the Oni come to kill Stiles, Scott is exhausted. But in every attack he makes, every glance at Kira to make sure she's ok, every time he takes down an Oni that gets close to Stiles, he feels power growing. A power that is directly linked to how much he wants to keep his friends safe. When they finally get inside the Animal Hospital with a sword in his stomach, he almost laughs. That was easy enough. He can handle a sword. He'll heal. They'll walk out of this place with no problem. Deaton and Argent will make a cure and everything will be fine. 

It's a funny thing then that he starts to think of think of an old idiom. "All good things must come to an end." Scott wonders momentarily about it while Kira prepares to take the sword out. And he wonders about the meaning. What "good things" was the idiom talking about? Life? 

It's when Stiles is twisting the sword inside him that he realizes. Every painful gasp of air is a plead, an agreement. "I understand. I know what it means now," he says to himself. All good things must come to an end; but why did the good thing have to be Stiles? 

A few years later, Scott would look back at this moment and instead of thinking, "all good things must come to end," he would say, "this, too, shall end." Because after what seemed like forever of Stiles- no- the Nogitsune drawing out his pain, Deaton had poisoned the fox. 

The pause that follows after reminds Scott that at any moment, the idiom would ignite itself again. The fox was subdued, but only for a moment. 

Another moment and he would find himself standing in front of Eichen house begging Stiles not to go in.

"I can't help you if you're in there," Scott reasons. 

"And I can't hurt you," Stiles replies. 

"Deaton's got some ideas, Argent's calling people. We're gonna find something. And if we can't..." 

"And if you can't," Stiles leans in closer to him. "Make sure I never get out."

With that, the moment is gone. The good thing has ended again, and again, and again. 

The last thing Scott thinks that night is, "Does Stiles have his pillow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is pretty much where we end canon. I think. I don't even have a draft of the last chapter. Not because I'm not motivated, but it's just so hard. But I will get it written. And I'll have it up. Eventually.
> 
> (Edit) I HAVE A DRAFT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YAAYYYYYY (June. 13. 2015)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of canon, and then not. Other characters talk more. And its a long chapter! yay!

To everyone else, it sounded like a roar. A roar that echoed in the confines of Stiles' mind. But to Scott, it was a yell. A desperate yell that said, "Come back to me Stiles; I can't lose you again!" 

Whether or not Stiles understood the difference didn't matter because he was sweeping the pieces off the board and destroying the game between himself and the nogitsune. He was coming back to Scott and that was all Scott cared about.

Stiles and the Nogitsune separated bodies when they came out of the Stiles' mind. And then everything went quiet. 

It was quiet when Lydia disappeared. It was quiet when they found her and the banshee inside of her screamed. It was quiet when Scott held Allison in his arms, her words dying with her. But the quietest moment came later.

In the snowy illusion the Nogi-Stiles created, the bustle of frantic, fighting movement stopped and only panting breaths from Scott and Kira could be heard, the Nogi-Stiles… chuckled. His shoulders shook with real mirth. Scott and Kira retreated towards a, not physically, but psychologically wounded Stilles supported by Lydia. The Oni surrounded the Nogi-Stiles again, circling around him in a defensive stance. Then, without warning, two of the Oni surged forward and snatched Stiles away from Lydia. Nobody even had time to react. 

The Oni dumped Stiles at the feet of Nogi-Stiles, who picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Get up," he spat at the real Stiles. "Get up. We're gonna play a game with our dear fiend- I mean, friend, Scott." Then then Oni dissipated with a flash of black clouds that surrounded Stiles and the Nogi-Stiles and the illusion grew stronger. All traces of the classroom had vanished. There were no desks, no books, no clock on the wall. An unknown light source hovered above them, casting a dim, grayish light. The snow grew heavier around them and walls, 20 feet away on all four side, appeared to rise miles towards the sky.

Despite knowing that it was still an illusion, the added snow made the area feel colder and Scott shuddered. The black clouds surrounding Stiles and the Nogi-Stiles began to disperse and Scott shuddered again. Out of the black cloud stepped out 10 Stiles, all completely identical in clothing and manner. They circled around Scott, Lydia, and Kira. Stiles', the real Stiles', voice called out from all 10 Stiles as they circled, "Scott! He wants to play a game Scott." 

Scott whirled around, eyeing each copy. "Where are you Stiles?!" 

"He says we have to play a game Scott, or he'll kill all of us now." 

"No! It's just an illusion!" 

"Not outside Scott. The real Oni are outside. They're attacking Argent, the twins, Isaac, Derek. They can't kill the Oni, Scott. We _have_ to play the game." 

Scott looked at Lydia and Kira for help. "What should we do?" They both nodded. 

"Play the game, Scott," Kira said. 

"We can't risk losing anymore people out there," Lydia voiced. He knew she was thinking of Allison. 

"Ok," he turned, facing each of the Stiles' in turn. "Ok, let's play the game." The copies stopped circling, each looking scared to say the next sentence. 

"You have to find the real me Scott," the copies began walking around again. "And kill the rest." 

"NO!" Scott roared. 

"Aw, Scotty," this time the voice that came from the copies was the Nogi-Stiles voice. "I thought we were going to have fun." 

"I won't do it!" Scott growled back. 

"Oh, but _I_ will Scott. Outside, the Oni are at my complete control. There are two things a fox likes Scott: tricks… and chaos. Your pick Scott. You wouldn't want anymore dying like Allison would you?" 

At that, Scott lashed out at the copy where he thought the taunting voice of the Nogitsune came from the strongest. His claws, sharp, ready to kill, slashed through the chest of a copy, dispersing it in a black cloud. 

The taunts came again, "Very good Scotty. You managed not to kill your best friend. Well, go on." 

Scott lashed through three more as they circled around him. He was confident he knew which one was the real Stiles. He killed another. 

"This is so much… _fun_ don't you think so?" The copies appeared to circle around him without walking now. They looked like they were floating. "Let's add some more fun." 

"Just shut up!" Scott roared. 

"Aw, Scotty doesn't appear to having enjoying this. Lets change that." Scott lashed out at another, his attack more vicious. Four left. Which was the real Stiles? Which was the Nogitsune? 

Scott was growing worried. Killing them fatigued him and it became harder and harder to be confident. Then the copies, in the mischievous voice of the Nogitsune, began to sing. The tune was slow, haunting, and on repeat.

_"Ring around the Scotty…_  
_Pocket full of posies…_  
_Ashes… to ashes…_  
_You all fall down._

Come on, Scott. Take another shot."

Scott's breaths grew heavier, his concern more. 

"Be careful Scott," Kira's voice came from behind him. 

Lydia stood closer to him, touching his arm to encourage him. "You know Stiles best, Scott. You always have." 

He lowered the amount of copies to three. When he killed another, the singing stopped abruptly at "ashes-" and the last two stopped moving. They faced him. And in the voice of the real Stiles, both of the Stiles said, "It's me, Scott." The copies looked at each other, mirroring each other perfectly. They pointed at each other. "He's the fake one!" 

Scott felt panic welling up inside of him, threatening to boil over. Which was the real Stiles? How would he tell? 

"They're exactly the same," Lydia voiced his thoughts. "Scott…" 

"I know. I have to choose." He eyed each face. "Tell me something only Stiles would know. One at a time. You first." He pointed to the Stiles on the left. 

"But Scott it's really me, I promise it's me!" He protested.

"Just do it!" The Stiles in front of him wavered on the verge of crying. A glance at the other Stiles showed him a relatively frightened Stiles. 

"Uh, when my mom… died, you wrote me a song to cheer me up." Scott eyed him carefully and he continued. "Hey Scott," he sang out haltingly. "Do you remember when we, first climbed up the big tree...?" Only he and Stiles knew about that song but how much did the Nogitsune find out about Stiles? 

"Ok your turn," he pointed to the other Stiles.

"Ok Scott. Something only I know. Um. When your dad... left, you don't remember why. But I promise it's the truth. Your dad got drunk Scott, and he threw you down the stairs." Scott grabbed him by the collar. 

"That's a lie!" Scott screamed, but he continued. 

"Your mom told him to get out of the house. Your mom made sure he left you. I know because she went to my dad while you were recovering. I just never told you… because I knew you'd hate your mom if I told you. But I promise. It's true. I'm the real Stiles." 

Scott's tears threatened to bubble over and he released Stiles. He looked into his eyes, heard the steady heartbeat, and he knew it was the truth. What this Stiles said was true. He let him go and Stiles fell to the floor. Scott looked at the other Stiles standing nervously a few paces away, a few tears rolling down his cheek. 

"Scott…" the first Stiles cried out. " _Please._ You know it's me." 

"He's lying Scott!" The Stiles at his feet yelled, voice breaking on the last syllable. "He's lying!" Scott helped him up. With a final look at the first Stiles and the Stiles he helped up, he nodded. 

And then he thrust his claws through the chest of the Stiles be was holding. "Sc- Scott?" Scott took out his claws and walked over the the first Stiles. He faced him directly. "He's right. You never told me. You would never tell me that. Not even to save your own life." Stiles, the real Stiles, threw his arms around Scott. Tears flowing freely down his face. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I never wanted you to find out about what happened. I'm sorry." But Scott just kept muttering "It's ok, it's ok" back to Stiles. He would deal with that later. For now, he was glad to have the real Stiles back. A good moment was back.

"Scott!" Lydia screamed. He whipped around. Blood flowed freely from the Nogi-Stiles but he stood up and lunged at Scott nonetheless. Scott, mentally exhausted from the recent riddles, was caught off guard and the Nogitsune wrestled him to the ground. Stiles, still weak, was knocked from their embrace and to the floor a few feet away. 

"Oh, how touching. Sweet, really. You found the real Stiles." The Nogitsune, gaining strength from the pain filling Scott's heart, took control of the battle. 

Kira, only momentarily in shock by the recent development, lunged for the dark fox's heart with her katana. It pierced through the chest of the Nogitsune.

it chuckled. "You're not very smart for a fox are you?" He grabbed the blade of the katana with one hand. His other hand sent a jarring punch to Scott's ear. Then he stood up, wrenching the katana out of Kira's hands as he rose. As he stood, the illusion started to fall away. The walls shrank, the desks and books reappeared, the clock started ticking. But the vicious grin on the Nogitsune's face only grew. Fully upright, he made a well placed kick to Scott's stomach. He staggered towards Kira and Lydia, visibly shaking from power. 

"You think you can kill me? You, only a newborn kitsune?" Kira stood in a defensive position, arms balled in fists in front of her. He rushed at her with a flick of the katana. She avoided and blocked what attacks she could, but at the end of only a few moments, Kira stood bloodied, cut, and at the end of her endurance. "I'm a thousand years old! YOU CAN'T KILL ME." 

"What can you catch but not throw?" Lydia yelled. 

The Nogitsune looked almost offended to be interrupted when he was about to kill someone. "Excuse me?" He turned towards her, the point of the katana leading his way. Kira, relieved for a minor break, attended to Stiles and Scott.

"What can you catch but not throw?" She repeated. 

"A cold," The Nogitsune replied. He took a menacing step towards her.

"No sooner spoken than broken. What am I?" 

"Silence." Each step he took towards her, she stepped back one. But she was running out of space and out of riddles.

"To unravel me you need a key. No key that was forged by locksmith's hands, but a key only I will understand. What am I?" He stopped mid-step. Lydia hoped this would be enough time for Scott to recover. Then he chuckled.

"Don't think for one moment I don't know what you're doing. You're stalling, you clever girl." He took a large step towards her, the point of the katana relaxed towards the ground. Only four feet away, he stopped and leaned in closer towards her. " _A cipher_ ," he hissed. Then with a sudden turn, he poised the katana and sent it flying across the room.

Towards Stiles.

" **STILES!!** " Lydia screamed. She lurched forward to run towards Stiles but the Nogitsune slammed her, face first, towards the wall, bending her arm in an agonizingly painful angle. 

"I don't think so," said the Nogitsune. "Let's watch what dear old Scotty does shall we?" Turning her head to the right, he saw Scott and Kira bent over a gasping Stiles. 

"Stiles, no, Stiles, please," Scott cried, his hands placing around the katana in his friends' chest. Kira slid the bloody katana out with a sob. She knew. There was no recovering from this. Scott readjusted his hands to cover the wound. "Stiles look, we'll get you out. I got you, remember? I got you." Scott applied more pressure, siphoning as much pain as he could out of Stiles. 

Stiles sighed as the pain left his body. Hand shaking, he gripped Scott's bloody hands as hard as he could. "You always had me," he tried to smile. But he's been so tired. So with a final breath, he gives Scott's hand one more squeeze, hoping Scott will already know what he wants to say. 

"Stiles, please." It was a quiet plead. "Stiles come back." 

Lydia's body shook with quiet sobs underneath the painful grip of the Nogitsune.

"Well this is just the best meal I've ever had," said the Nogitsune, breaking the silence. "Can't you just _feel_ all the pain and chaos in here? It doesn't even matter what happens outside anymore. I AM BEYOND SATISFIED. This meal alone will last me decades. You kids should really have broken me out sooner." The Nogitsune started laughing. It grew into loud cackles.

Lydia's sobs slowed, then stopped. "A final riddle." The Nogitsune stopped, relaxed his grip on Lydia by just a fraction of an inch. "What riddle?" He snarled through his teeth. With one hand still pressing her against the wall, he grabbed a fistful of her red hair and raised her face towards his. " _What riddle?_ You're all out of moves."

"No we're not," Lydia shook her head. 

"What's the riddle?"

"How do you kill a Nogitsune?" His grip on her fell away completely and he chuckled.

"NOBODY kills a Nogitsune." 

"You're right." He surged towards her again. His angry face inches away from hers.

"Of course I'm right." 

"You change the host." The Nogitsune's face fell. 

"How-" The Nogitsune started to ask, but Scott had already gotten his bloody claws around the dark fox's neck from behind, his fangs sinking into the shoulder of the Nogitsune. When he released him, the Nogitsune's body convulsed. 

The doors to the room burst open. Argent, Isaac, the twins, and Derek rushed through and took in the surrounding. They _had_ killed the Oni and came just in time to see the Nogitsune's body fall to the floor and turn to ash, a large fly escaping from its mouth. Isaac jumped to contain it in the Nemeton Box. With a final click, the room fell into silence again.

Derek was the first to break it. "Where's Stiles?" 

Scott, Kira and Lydia looked sorrowfully at a bloody heap on the side of the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning that came after this left a dull buzzing in Scott's ears. Questions from officers, sobs from Sherriff Stilinski, words of sympathy from everyone else. The weeks of school with Lydia and Kira and the twins, left them with a sense of hollowness. The years that followed eventually came with healing. But one day, Sheriff Stilinski knocked on his door. 

They sat in the living room. Sheriff held a box in his lap. 

"Scott," the Sheriff started. "Scott... I'm moving. And I'm selling the house." For some reason, Scott felt nothing but numbness. 

"Ok," he replied.

"I just, I saw this while I was cleaning his room, and I think he would have wanted you to have this." He rose from the couch and handed the box to Scott. Then he moved towards the door. "I still miss him, you know." Then the sheriff closed the door behind him. 

The numbness overtook Scott and for a moment he couldn't even move. When he finally could, he ran upstairs to room, box in hand. He slammed the door to his room close behind him. He threw the box angrily at his bed. _This shouldn't even be happening! Stiles should be should be graduating with him in two weeks._

When he calmed down, Scott finally opened the box. Sitting against his head board he pulled out the first piece of paper. A picture of him and Stiles looking over the Golden Gate bridge of San Francisco. They were so young when their families went together on the road trip. More pictures followed. Each other's birthday, Halloween costumes, tickets from movies they'd seen. 

Then, at the bottom of the box was a carefully wrapped object. Scott opened it and in it lay a little bracelet with a faded green flower button in the middle. It was no bigger than his hand. As he clutched the memorabilia in his hand, he noticed the writing on the inside of the paper. It was just four words.

**I love u Scott**

Scott placed everything back inside the box carefully, excepting the bracelet. Then he picked up his guitar and thumbed the chords lightly. He sang quietly, in case Stiles was listening.

"Hey stiles, do you remember when we..."

He sang until the tears stopped rolling down his face. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, he put his guitar back. He pocketed the little bracelet in his jacket and lying on his bed, he fell asleep. 

It was the quietest nine hours of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end. Hey Aiden lives! at least... I'm sorry. I made myself cry when I wrote it if it makes you feel any better. So this is the final chapter forever of this piece. And for my first teen wolf fic, I'm pretty glad with how it turned out. Thank you guys for reading and following along all this time! I love you all! And whooo! Season 5 of teen wolf just premiered and stiles ISNT dead! yay!


End file.
